Girly
by ankeltje
Summary: Jane keeps thinking about what Casey said. She can be girly, right? One-shot, rizzles


**This is my first rizzles fanfiction, and the first time I write in english, so please, be nice ^^**

* * *

><p>After they left the police office, Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles went to Jane's apartment and ordered pizza. They talked and made jokes about the men they just dated while waiting for the pizza and were still having fun while eating it.<p>

When Maura cleaned up, she noticed the silence that suddenly appeared. She found her friend sitting on the couch and staring at Jo Friday in the corner of the living room. It was nothing for Jane to be so quiet after making fun, so she knew something was wrong. Not caring about the dishes anymore, Maura sat down beside her and let her hand rest on one of the detective's knees.

'What's wrong, Jane?' Jane kept looking at the sleeping dog and then turned her head to face her best friend.

'I can be girly, right?'

'Of course you can, I already told you look gorgeous in a dress and you also like romantic movies. I even saw you wearing lipstick at a crime scene. But is that still bothering you? Why don't you stop thinking about that?'

'What if he's not the only one who thinks so? What if everyone thinks that I can't be girly? I don't want them to think about me like I'm butch.'

'Jane, I hope you realize that that's the only side of you that you show to people?'

'Yeah, I know, but this is who I am! I want people to realize that I'm not butch, but I don't want to change. What if no one will ever love me because I'm a cop and I'm tough, but still can be girly, for who I am?'

'I know you can be girly.'

'But that's different. You...' Maura didn't gave her a chance to speak and took one of the scarred hands that were laying on her other knee.

'I know that you're tough, that you're protective, strong and brave, and I like it, because I also know that you're scared and having nightmares.' Maura sighed and looked at their joined hands while making circles with her thump on the back of Jane's hand. 'It made you a hero, my hero. And that is why I love you.' she whispered before standing up and making her way to the door of the apartment.

But Jane, who hadn't said anything, stopped her by taking her wrist.

'Maura...'

'Are you mad at me?'

'No, I'm not mad, I can't be bad at you. Are, are you crying?'

The fact that Maura couldn't lie, took away the option of denying it, so she just bit her lip and avoided her friends glance. Jane pulled her back and made her sit on her lap.

'Why are you crying?'

'Don't you get it, Jane? I just told you that I love you, and not just like my best friend, and you're not even mad at me. Witch makes me love you even more and...' The tears started rolling over her cheeks and made her speechless.

Jane pulled her closer, hating to see Maura cry. 'hey, it's okay, you don't have to cry, you know I hate that.' she whispered while rubbing her back.

Maura seemed to calm down a bit and Jane kissed her temple, but didn't get a response on it. She looked at the woman in her arms and never saw her friend this heartbroken. Carefully, she kissed the blondes lips and felt a little shock shoot trough both of their body's.

'What, what are you doing?' Maura asked in panic when she broke the kiss.

'I kissed you.'

'But, why?'

'You assumed that I hate you and don't feel the same about you before you even gave me the chance to say anything.' she took one of Maura's hands while looking for the right words and faced her friend. 'I love you, in all ways I can think of. I didn't dare to tell you that I also love you in the one way that I didn't had you, 'cause I was afraid of losing you in all the ways I did had you. If i would loose you, I would loose my best friend, my colleague, my company for Gnocchi-nights, ... The only one I really trusts So I just kept dating men, hoping to find someone like you. But I realized, there isn't a second person like you.'

'Aww, Jane...'

Jane smiled and wiped Maura's tears away before kissing her again. She felt Maura kissing her back and then breaking the kiss again. She heard Maura laughing and opened her eyes.

'What's so funny?'

'I told you you can be girly.'

'What? I haven't done anything except kiss you.'

'Yeah, you kiss girly.' smiled Maura before she kissed Jane again.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
